Kim Min Jong
Perfil *'Nombre: '김민종 / Kim Min Jongthumb|262px|Kim Min Jong *'Apodo: "'Big Eyes'" "Wahng Noon Yi"' *'Profesion:' Actor y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Estatura: '''179cm *'Peso': 65kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia:' Un hermano y dos hermanas. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment *'Frase:' "Me gustaría estar sano y feliz por siempre, y así conservar el amor de mis fans eternamente". Dramas *Mrs. Cop Temporada 2 (SBS, 2016) *Mrs. Cop (SBS, 2015) *Secret Door (SBS, 2014) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) Cameo cap 13 *Pure Love (2013) (Participación Especial) *I Hear Your Voice (SBS.2013) Cameo cap 14 *A Gentleman’s Dignity (SBS,2012) *Athena : Goddess of War (SBS, 2010) *A Man Called God (MBC, 2010) *The Return of Iljimae (MBC, 2009) *Woman of Matchless Beauty, Park Jung Kum (MBC, 2008) *Hyena (TVN, 2006) *Sweet Spy (MBC, 2005) *Our Attitude to Prepare Parting (MBC, 2005) *Island Village Teacher (SBS, 2004) *Pearl Necklace (KBS2, 2003) *Guardian Angel (SBS, 2001) *Secret (MBC, 2000) *Did You Ever Love? (KBS, 1999) *Ghost (1999) (SBS, 1999) *Mr.Q (SBS, 1998) *Wedding Dress (KBS, 1997) *Faraway Nation (Nara) (KBS, 1997) *Apartment (MBC, 1996) *Legend And Defiance (1996) *Feelings (KBS, 1994) *The Girl Of My Son (MBC, 1994) *Passionate Times (SBS, 1993) *Winter Rainbow (KBS2, 1992) Especial de Navidad. *Keep Your Voice Down (SBS, 1991) Películas *Athena: The Movie (2011) *The Windmill Palm Grove (2005) *Romantic Assassin (2003) *Mr. Butterfly (2003) *Family (2002) *The Beauty in Dream(2001) *This is Law (2001) *Pisces (2000) *Saturday 2.00pm (1998) *The Last Short-term Soldier (1997) *3 Members (1997) *Holiday in Seoul (1997) *The Trio (1997) *The Gate of Destiny (1996) *Returned Hero Hong Kil-Dong (1995) *A Hot Roof (1995) *Coffee, Copy, Copi (1994) *Orange County (1993) *A Watchman of Heart (1992) *An Autumn Journey (1992) *Resistance of Teenagers (1991) *To You Once Again (1991) *Just Because You are a Woman (1990) *Young-Shimyi (1990) *Well, It's a Secret (1990) *Don Quixote above asphalt (1988) Temas para Dramas y Películas *''Beautiful Pain (2012 New Ver.) tema para A Gentleman’s Dignity (2012) * I Love You Even If We Are Separated ''tema para Woman of Matchless Beauty, Park Jung Kum (2008) *"Please Meet Someone Nice" tema para The Windmill Palm Grove (2005) *"You" tema para The Windmill Palm Grove (2005) *"Reminiscence Of Love" tema para Family (2002) *"Only You" tema para Family (2002) *"I'll Be" tema para Guardian Angel (2001) * "Of One Heart" tema para My Sassy Girl (2001) *"We're Not Alone" tema para Zoy Project (2001) *"Special Assent" tema para Zoy Project (2001) *"Always Beside You" Tribute to Kim Hyun Sik (2000) * ''Into Memories ''tema para Did You Ever Love? (1999) * ''Always In This Place ''tema para Did You Ever Love? (1999) * ''At The End Of The World tema para ''Mr.Q (1998) *"Endless Love" tema para Faraway Nation (Nara) (1997) *"Tomorrow To Us" tema para Hong Gil Dong (1995) *"Have A Dream" tema para Hong Gil Dong (1995) * ''With You ''tema para Feelings (1994) Discografía "'Con The Blue'" *The Blue 1 (1992) *The Blue 2 (1995) *The Blue: The First Memories (2009) "'Como solista'" *1st Álbum: Love and Farewell Story (1992) *2nd Álbum: Under The Sky (1993) *Dreams Come True (1993: Live Best Álbum) *3rd Álbum: The Sad Path Of Return To Heaven (1996) *4th Álbum: Love (1998) *5th Álbum: Destiny (1999) *Best of Kim Min Jong (1999) *6th Álbum: Why (2000) *One + One: Reedición del 6th. Cd. más DVD *7th Álbum: You're My Life (2001) *Best vs. Live Álbum (2001) *8th Álbum: Like A Fool (2003) *The Historic Collections 2003-1999 (2004) "'Duetos'" *Dueto con K2: All Because Of You (1996), incluido en su 3° Álbum. * Dueto con Lee So Ra: We Again (1998) *Dueto con Jessica Folker: Love You For All Time (2000) Programas de TV *Kim Soo Ro and Kim Min Jong's My Queen (Story on, 2012-2013) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2013) Ep. 88 *Running Man (SBS, 2010, 2014) Ep. 22 - 192 - 193 - 194) * 4 Sons 1 Daugther (2014 - MBC) *Dating Alone (2015- TBC) Anuncios *Orion Chocolate tuyu *East-West Food and Maxwell house Reconocimientos *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Especial de Actuación (Fin de Semana/Serie Dramática) (A Gentleman’s Dignity) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja con Yoon Jin Yi (A Gentleman’s Dignity) *'2001 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia Drama Especial - Actor *'2001 SBS Drama Awards:' Las 10 Mejores Estrellas *'2001 SBS Song Festival:' Premio Pop Ballad *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Gran Estrella *'1999 KBS Song Festival:' Vocalista/Artista del Año *'1998 KBS Song Festival:' Vocalista/Artista del Año *'1998 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Superior a la Excelencia - Actor *'1996 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio a la Popularidad Curiosidades *'Ex Grupo K-Pop:' The Blue *'Aficiones: Ver películas *'''Especialidad: Esquí *'''Debut: '''Película Don Quixote Above Asphalt 1988 * Fue el primer actor coreano que se atrevió a seguir una carrera como cantante, por ello fue duramente criticado. *Es bueno en Tae Kwon Do, Boxeo y toca la guitarra. *La gente considera que, debido al sentimiento con el que canta, detrás de cada una de sus canciones hay una historia. *Es uno de los cantantes más invitados para cantar en bodas. *Pudo haber protagonizado el drama Winter Sonata a lado de Choi Ji Woo, pero debido a sus numerosos compromisos en ese entonces no pudo hacerlo y el papel le fue dado a Bae Yong Joon *Salvó a Sung Yu Ri de morir ahogada. Ella le tiene un gran cariño por ello y dice que, pase lo que pase, siempre será buena con Min Jong. * Mantiene gran amistad con grupos y artistas de SM Entertainment, por pertenecer a la misma compañía, en especial con Kangta, BOA, Girls' Generation y Super Junior. Además de las actrices Lee Yeon Hee y Go Ara. * Es gran amigo de Kim Soo Ro, Ryu Shi Won, Yoon Da Hoon, Sung Yu Ri, Jang Dong Gun, Shin Seung Hoon, Shin Hyun Joon, Kim Ha Neul entre otros. * Han surgido rumores de relación con todas sus parejas en dramas, debido a la gran cercanía y amistad que logra con ellas. * Su club de fans se llama "Skylove". Él adora el cielo y por eso nombró así a sus fans. *Es un hombre altruista. A menudo dona sus ganancias para obras de caridad, aunque siempre tratando de conservar el anonimato. En una ocasión se fue al Congo junto a Jang Dong Gun. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema Galería 20090315080212879.jpg Kim Min Jong.jpg Kim Min Jong2.jpg Kim Min Jong3.jpg Kim Min Jong4.jpg Kim Min Jong7.jpg Kim Min Jong5.jpg Kim Min Jong6.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante